


The Trickster's Test: The Dragon's Flame

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belting, Harsh Spanking, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This is a role play written as a fiction with Cat2000. Gabriel is rather moody when he feels neglected for Sam’s research, so once again, the trickster part of him comes out. Can Sam ever tame this angelic trickster? (Harsh Spanking, Angst, an angel on PMS. In our series, the angels get PMS and moody. This is what happens when Gabriel gets moody.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170
Kudos: 4





	The Trickster's Test: The Dragon's Flame

The Trickster’s Test

The Dragon’s Flame

The car was silent as the Winchesters and their angels drove through to their next hunt with Gabriel looking out the window, obviously a little moody at the moment. He woke up with Sam not even in the bed or even in the room; but with Dean, conversing. That was the first bad thing to spark his mood - and so far, it wasn't getting any better. Sam was ignoring him, and Gabriel didn't like it.

Sam was relatively unaware of any problems with the group, busy intently studying his research books and hoping to find out which creature they were going to be facing this time. He glanced up when Dean parked outside a motel. It was late enough that Sam was beginning to feel quite tired - and he was looking forward to being able to stop the research and spend time with Gabriel for the night.

Gabriel, of course, had other ideas; and decided to weave a new reality for Sam to face with medieval armor, fire breathing dragons, and dangers. As soon as Sam got out of the car, he was taken from the known reality into Gabriel's, with the angel obviously pissed off at him - dressed in black armor with a helmet on his head to hide his identity; throwing Sam against the trees, annoyed. He was very moody and having pms, appearing as himself once again, looking at his lover. "Now you remember I exist, Sam?!"

Sam winced as he was thrown painfully into the trees, and struggled to his feet. He was more surprised than angry right now, having not expected something like this. "What are you talking about? Of course I know you exist!"

The angel's emerald eyes flashed a little, still annoyed. "Oh, really? You have ignored me all day and pretended I wasn't even there. It was like I wasn't even in the car with you; and you wouldn't even acknowledge my touching you. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Gabriel. I asked for your help. Repeatedly." Sam was tired, and the last thing he wanted was to have a fight with the angel. "Can we just go into the hotel and talk? Please?"

"Sure we can go inside." Gabriel snapped his fingers and ported them inside - but it was a dragon's cave - with a smirk on his face. He changed into a dragon, breathing fire at Sam - who had to duck behind a rock - obviously having a tantrum and hormonal; not aiming really at his mate.

Sam was well aware that Gabriel's illusions had the power to hurt and even kill - so he had to keep out of the way of the dragon the angel had suddenly turned into. "What's really wrong with you?" he demanded, keeping well out of the way.

Gabriel looked annoyed and finally had enough of the illusions, changing back; but threw his boyfriend into the wall, twisting his balls into a bow. "Oh, I don't know...feeling neglected; and I was needy all day and last night - but you spent the whole time with research."

Sam yelped as he was thrown into the wall, and bit down on the swear word that threatened to escape when his balls were twisted into a bow. He glared at the angel, now angry, and strode determinedly over to him. "I was supposed to know that how? A simple word would have done it, and I would have put the research aside for you! You know, instead of letting me think you didn't have a problem."

Gabriel saw the anger on his mate's face, and suddenly lost his own temper, gulping a little. "My blowing in your ear or bending over to grab papers wasn't a hint?"

"You know that you need more than hints when I'm researching. You thought I was ignoring you? Well, you're hardly gonna get good attention now." Sam reached out to grab the angel's arm.

Gabriel gulped and yelped when Sam grabbed a hold of his wrist, with the angel knowing that he was in deep trouble. That didn't stop him from trying to escape, and he teleported himself out of Sam's reach and onto the ceiling. "No."

Sam folded his arms and pointedly glared up at the angel. "No?" he repeated, clearly angry. "You're refusing to face the consequences?" He narrowed his eyes, obviously still in pain from constant collisions with the walls and trees and what Gabriel had done to his balls.

"I'm not coming down." Gabriel pouted and remained on the ceiling, obviously not in the mood to cooperate in his moody state.

Wincing, Sam sat down on the bed, and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh, struggling to keep his temper.

The blond continued to remain on the ceiling, knowing this could end up being a stalemate, with both sitting there for over an hour, the angel still throwing his boyfriend around a few times when he got bored. He didn't realize that it was only making it worse on his backside, with his anger slowly simmering down.

Sam stayed where he was for the most part, trying to ignore the constant bruises from being thrown around continually. Even though he was angry, a part of him was beginning to think that maybe he deserved the pain for not seeing that Gabriel was upset.

The angel finally lost the urges to hurt Sam, finally coming from the ceiling, sitting in the corner upset, knowing that he was in deep trouble. He was close to tears and moody; but not willing to fight anymore, missing his mate.

Wincing, Sam got up from the bed and stepped over to Gabriel, crouching down next to the angel but saying nothing.

Gabriel looked up miserably and sniffled. "I...I'm s...sorry. I don't know how to handle being upset when moody. Never had a mate before, so got overboard."

"Gabriel, I'm not perfect. I can't just guess when you're unhappy. You need to give me something to go on," Sam said quietly - but was still unhappy, and still in pain.

"I thought I had been less than subtle. I'll admit that I am young and not used to mating. I'll try and be less subtle; but am sorry I lost it."

"Then could you return my balls to normal?"

Gabriel gulped and returned Sam's balls to normal, taking the pain away, knowing that his butt was in for deep pain. "I'm in deep, I'm guessing."

Sam nodded. "You're getting the belt this time."

Gabriel gulped and whimpered a little. "T...The belt? You want me to b...bend over for the belt? I...I guess I earned it this time."

"No guessing about it," Sam said seriously. "We talked about this when you decided to test me."

"Yes sir..." the blond said, and chewed his lower lip nervously, nodding a little. "Um, I wouldn't expect you to have sex with me afterwards. I did really hurt you; and um am a little moody."

Sam frowned slightly. "I'm not happy with you right now, but doesn't mean I'll withhold sex to punish you."

Gabriel was nervous, but he slowly got up, removing his clothes before bending over the bed. His face was already a little wet with tears, but he wanted the punishment over with. "I'm sorry, Sam...I lost it and hurt you."

Sam stepped over to Gabriel, but didn't start the punishment straight away. "You want to be bending over the bed for this? Not my lap?"

"I don't deserve it, Sam, and just want it done."

Sam lightly touched the angel's back. "Don't think about what you deserve or don't. Where do you WANT to be for this?"

"I want you to hold me." The angel broke down suddenly, wanting the comfort, having wanted it all day; unable to handle it any longer. Sure, he could handle playing his games - and delighted in them - but couldn't handle not being Sam's world. Sam was his world, and it upset him to be thrown to the side for research.

Sam said nothing, but sat down on the bed and pulled Gabriel into a tight, hard embrace.

"I'm sorry...just upset me that you didn't want me when I wanted you. I just lost it, and couldn't handle not being the centre of your world when you're mine."

"Gabriel, you are the centre of my world," Sam said quietly. "I can't imagine my life without you. But I'm not perfect, and I can't just guess when you need or want me." He held the angel as tight as he could.

The angel was miserable and sniffled, cuddling to Sam. "I am sorry I got mad and blew fire at you."

"Not sorry for the rest of it?" Sam asked, teasing a little.

"Yes, the rest too; but not as sorry as my butt will be, I bet."

"Well, you are due the belt."

"I know, and am not looking forward to it."

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you were."

"I know, but can we um cuddle afterwards? I understand if you don't want to."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think I wouldn't want to? You're still mine."

"Because I was bad and hurt you. Scared you might still be mad at me."

"Well, you did hurt me. But that doesn't change my feelings."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not anymore. I love you."

"Love you too...Um I know I don't want a spanking but could we um do it please?"

"You want the spanking over with now?" Sam asked.

"Yessum."

"Over the bed or over my lap?"

"I want to be held." Gabriel whimpered, knowing his buttocks were in trouble, the cheeks quivering.

Sam pressed a gentle kiss against the angel's forehead, and then turned him over his lap.

Gabriel whimpered once again when he was pulled over Sam's lap with his naked bottom in a prone position for a good spanking. He at least knew that Sam still loved him, but had the feeling this was going to hurt like Hell.

Sam slipped an arm around Gabriel's waist, and then brought his hand down in a hard smack.

"Oh! Ouch!" Gabriel let out a yelp when he felt the hard smack to his bare cheeks.

Sam continued to bring his hand down hard, also landing some hard smacks to Gabriel's sit spots and thighs.

Gabriel was soon sobbing hard over his angry lover's lap, getting a good hard spanking, his face as red as his bottom.

Sam finally paused to remove his belt, still with his arm around Gabriel's waist.

"N...No." Gabriel could only whimper, knowing that Sam had only paused to get the belt off his pants. His backside was already burning red hot at that point.

"Yes," Sam said, firmly but not unkindly. He doubled the belt in his hand, and brought it down hard.

"Aghhh!" The blond let out a cry of pain when the belt came down onto his burning cheeks hard, with the angel sobbing hard. His entire body was quivering from both pain and tears.

Sam brought the belt down six times before he finally stopped and pulled Gabriel into his arms again.

Gabriel continued to sob hard, even when his lover finished spanking him, needing his mate to hold him. "Ow...S...Sorry S...Ss..Sammy."

Sam held Gabriel tightly. "I know. I love you. I forgive you."

"It hurts...Sam...I'm sorry..."

"I know. I still love you." Sam held Gabriel close and kissed him.

Gabriel kissed him back with a soft whimper, knowing that he had deserved that. "I want you still, Sam."

"Good. Cause I still want you." Sam lightly stroked the angel's back. "If you port some cream here, I'll rub it into your bottom."

"Okay." The angel soon made some cream appear in his lover's hand with a soft, tear-filled smirk. "Here you go, love."

Sam kissed Gabriel again, and then dipped his fingers into the cream to start rubbing it into his mate's bottom.

"Oohhh, Sam...ohhh ouch, gentle, Sammy."

"Sorry." Sam made sure he was gentle rubbing the cream in, kissing Gabriel more than once as he did.

"Mmm, feels good, Sammy...So good."

Sam continued his actions, also kissing along Gabriel's jaw and neck.

The angel hissed a little, feeling the slight sting to his backside, but soon felt his erection growing. Gabriel suddenly rolled to push Sam onto his back, using his powers to remove the clothes. He quickly lubricated Sam's flesh, sinking down onto his lover's body, impaling himself wildly, taking what was his. It burned to suddenly slide down onto the rigid flesh, but he couldn't wait any longer. He winced, but chewed his lower lip, soon riding the human.

Sam gently took hold of Gabriel's hips, looking into his mate's eyes. "You're not properly prepared."

"I couldn't wait anymore, Sam. I needed you now and wanted you," Gabriel said with a soft wince, trying to let his hole adjust, knowing it burned.

Sam let his fingers slide through Gabriel's hair as he kissed the angel; gently at first, but then with more passion.

Gabriel moaned when he kissed his lover, with his backside slowly opening for Sam's flesh. "Uhhh, please. Need you."

Still holding Gabriel's hips, Sam made slow, easy thrusts, continuing to kiss the angel.

Gabriel moaned loudly as his lover helped him ride his flesh. The pain was subsiding a little with his tight, wet hole loosening, soon writhing on top of Sam. His body was already glistening with sweat with the angel letting out his black wings, knowing Sam loved to play with them during sex.

Sam gently stroked Gabriel's wings as he continued thrusting into the angel, kissing him hard and passionately.

Gabriel moaned when they both writhed with intense passion, panting hard. "Uhhh, love you...yes, Sammy baby!"

"Love you too." Sam sped up his thrusts, also kissing the angel's wings a few times.

Gabriel panted hard while he rode his lover's flesh, moving up and down. "Uhhh, Sammy...need you so much...love you...never want to lose you."

"You're not ever gonna lose me, Gabriel. I love you." Sam kissed him again, deep and thoroughly.

"Love you too," the angel replied, and soon groaned against Sam's lips, spilling his seed all over the both of them, looking down at his mate. "You are mine, and I am not going to be subtle next time."

Sam felt his own release with a slight gasp, and his grip tightened on Gabriel. "Well, now I know what to look out for, I'll jump you first chance I get." He grinned.

"You had better; when I'm horny, I want it, Sammy. I'll try not to have a tantrum anytime soon."

"It would be better if you didn't have a tantrum at all."

"Okay, I won't have any tantrums, Sammy. I love you so much."

"Love you too. And being thrown around was really painful."

"Got that from the growls you were emanating looking at me after. If I had not retreated to the ceiling, I have the feeling you would have whipped the skin off my butt."

"Probably would have," Sam admitted. "I really was mad."

"Yeah, I saw that; and that is a good reason I fled from you. You looked like you wanted to hurt me."

"You did tie my balls into a bow as well," Sam pointed out. "I think I was understandably mad."

Gabriel had the good sense to look a little sheepish at that statement. "Yeah, I think you definitely had the right to be all mad and all. I totally bowed your goods. I really hope I didn't, um damage anything."

"Well, you did heal me, so it should be all good." Sam lightly stroked Gabriel's arms. "Why did you think you needed to be over the bed?"

"I didn't think I deserved to be spanked over your lap after what I did."

"Gabriel, I'm never gonna want you where I can't hold you."

"I hope not, because I would rather you hold me even when being spanked."

"When you said about getting the belt, I didn't realize you actually meant over the bed." Sam kissed him gently. "I never stopped loving you or wanting you with me. I was looking forward to coming to the hotel so that we could be together properly."

"Well I screwed up our time together big time, didn't I? I hope I won't be too subtle anymore, Sammy, and don't ever want to really hurt you."

Sam held Gabriel close and kissed him. "Even when you do, I won't stop loving you."

"Love you too; so much that it hurts, Sam."

Sam kissed the angel again. "You didn't screw up our time together - though I wish you would have talked to me."

"I was a little moody, Sam, and thought I was being ignored; so I got pretty mad."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed. Feel better now?"

"Yes, a little; but to be honest, my stomach hurts a little."

Sam frowned in concern. "Angels can get stomach aches?"

"Well, when we are going through our cycles, yes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Sadly, I am not sure; but holding me may help my stomach a little."

Sam carefully rolled Gabriel off him and held him like that, figuring it was probably more comfortable.

Gabriel smiled a little, cuddling up to his mate, loving the way Sam rubbed his back gently. "I love you so much, Sam. You treat me so well."

"You're mine, Gabriel. No way am I gonna treat you badly or hurt you."

"You are mine, Sam, too; and know you love me even if I get a little moody."

"Or even if you get a lot moody."

"Okay, yeah, a lot moody."

Sam kissed his angel, hard and thoroughly. "Just would appreciate no more tantrums."

"I can't promise I won't have any - but will try not to, Sammy."

"No more tying my balls into a bow," Sam said seriously. "Or slamming me into trees, walls, or anything else..."

Gabriel looked at his mate and nodded. "Okay, no more tying your balls into a bow...a cute bow, by the way - or throwing you around."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Or...?"

Gabriel blinked, looking at his mate. "Or?"

"Or else?" Sam prompted.

"Oh! Or else I get a spanking."

Sam nodded. "And with the belt, too."

Gabriel cringed again nervously, and chewed his lower lip. "Yessum, I get the belt."

Sam kissed his angel gently, holding him tight. "Mine."

"Oh, yes; yours and always yours, Sam."

Sam continued to gently rub his mate's back. "Good. Don't ever forget it."

"Mmm, my gorgeous mate. My lover and my own forever, Sammy." The blond angel cuddled up even more, closing his green eyes with a soft smile, purring out one word, mine, as he slept.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel and let his eyes close, finally able to relax with his mate and stop worrying about hunting and Lucifer.


End file.
